fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonster
Leonster (レンスター, Rensutā lit. Leinster in the Japanese version) is one of the four kingdoms of the Manster District, along with Manster, Alster, and Conote, as well as one of the five castles of the Manster District. It is also where the descendants of the Crusader Njörun reside. History Originally part of the territory of Thracia, following its foundation by the Crusaders Dáinn and Njörun, Leonster formally seceded from Thracia and became part of the independent Manster District, with Njörun's son founding Leonster as the coalition's leader kingdom. In the subsequent century of cold war between the Manster District and Thracia, Leonster's elite Lanceritter knight legion was the primary deterrent obstructing Thracia's wish to reclaim the lush northern lands of the peninsula; no matter what they tried, Thracia was incapable of advancing past them. The stalemate finally shifted in the Yied Massacre: While on an expedition in the Yied Desert, Leonster's Prince Quan, his wife Ethlyn and the Lanceritter were ambushed by a Thracian army spearheaded by its King Travant and were massacred, with the Gáe Bolg being stolen. With Leonster's defenses weakened, Thracia launched an assault on the District with the support of Raydrik of Conote, causing the downfall of Leonster; the castle was set alight by Thracian forces, and the Leonster knight Finn was forced to flee with the infant prince Leif, his wife Lachesis and his daughter Nanna. Thracia's hold on the District was short-lived, as soon afterward, the Kingdom of Grannvale (soon to be the Grannvale Empire) invades the Manster District, and forces the conquering Thracia into a peace treaty by turning into a servant state, which proceeds to annexing the Manster District, including Leonster Castle, and the country is renamed the Northern Kingdom of Thracia, with Duke Bloom of Friege installed as its King. Fifteen years later, Leif led a liberation army through the Manster District, culminating with the reclamation of Leonster from the grip of the empire; however, his forces sustained heavy casualties from this endeavour and were trapped in a siege by the Friege army, who resists Leif's attempts to oust them, but were saved by the timely arrival of Seliph's army to provide support in freeing the Manster District. After Seliph's army defeats the Grannvale Empire, Leonster is made the capital of the New Kingdom of Thracia, under the new King Leif's rule. Notable Citizens of Leonster Royalty *Calf - King of Leonster during Sigurd's tale, husband of Alfiona, father of Quan. *Alfiona - Queen of Leonster during Sigurd's tale, wife of Calf, mother of Quan. *Quan - The prince of Leonster and inheritor of the lance Gáe Bolg. *Altena - The princess of Leonster and Thracia (technically), daughter of Quan and Ethlyn, and inheritor of the Gáe Bolg who was raised by her family's enemy, Travant. *Leif - The prince of Leonster, son of Quan and Ethlyn, who was hiding in Fiana but rose up after an attack by imperial forces. Becomes the king of the unified Thracia after the end of the holy war. Others *Finn - A servant of Leonster who swore his loyalty to Quan and whose main objective in life is to protect Leif. *Jeanne - Adoptive daughter of Finn, younger sister of Tristan. *Carrion - Knight of Leonster, his father died in battle, Hannibal rescued him and his mother. *Selfina - Knight of Leonster, daughter of Dorias, married to Glade. *Cain - Knight of Leonster, his parents both died in battle serving Leonster. Alva's best friend. *Alva - Knight of Leonster, Cain's best friend. *Robert - Knight of Leonster, an orphan who admires Selfina. *Glade - Knight of Leonster, Selphina's husband, Finn's best friend. *Xavier - Former general of Leonster, allied with Freege in order to protect the people. *Dorias - Duke of Leonster, lost his right arm during a battle in Alster, an advisor to Leif. Etymology Leonster is a corruption of Leinster, an Irish province. Gallery File:LanceRitter.jpg|A Duke Knight of the Lance Ritter, as depicted in the TCG. File:LeonsterCampaign.jpg|A Leonster Campaign Soldier, as depicted in the TCG. File:Lenster.jpg|Artwork of Leonster in Thracia 776. File:Lensterfall.jpg|Finn escaping from Leonster castle with young Leif in his arms. Category:Locations